Portable wireless speakers allow a user to connect wirelessly to a source of audio data, such as a computer. The user can then take the speaker unit to other rooms within a home or office, for example, while streaming music from the stationary store of audio data.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.